1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data editing systems in general and specifically to a system and method for editing a decoded-out data message generated by a data collection device.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Recent introductions of a variety of data encoding technologies (stacked codes, matrix codes, RF tags, smart cards, etc.) that compact more data into smaller space while providing greater error protection through redundancy have begun to replace old data encoding technologies such as 1D 4(linear) bar code technologies.
However, some managers of data management systems have avoided incorporating these data compaction technologies in their data management systems in spite of the above benefits. Many data management system managers have made significant investments in host-processor incorporated software for receiving and processing data messages (message data-receive software). Since the formats of data messages corresponding to new dataforms differ from those corresponding to old dataforms, these existing or xe2x80x9clegacyxe2x80x9d host incorporated software systems for receiving and processing bar code message data normally cannot receive decoded-out messages decoded from a new type of dataform without first being subjected to costly modifications.
There is a need for a system which provides for editing of message data generated by a data collection device so that message data can be generated in a custom format customized to best suited to the needs of a user.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated the invention is a data message editing system for editing message data generated by a data collection device such as an optical reader (bar code or OCR), smart card reader, mag stripe reader or RF ID reader.
In one embodiment of the invention, the data editing system of the invention includes a data collection device having a message data editing program and a program selector program incorporated therein. The data collection device is configured by the program selector program to receive device user inputs via user interface of the device and to convert the user inputs into data editing command instructions. The data editing program is responsive to the data editing command instructions so that when a decoded-out message is generated by the collection device, the decoded-out message data is edited in accordance with the user inputs.
In another embodiment of the invention, the data editing system of the invention includes a remote host processor assembly having incorporated therein a program building program for aiding a user in building a data editing program and a data collection device having incorporated therein a data editing program.
Operating in accordance with the program builder program, the host processor assembly presents prompts to a programmer-user message which prompts a programmer-user to enter data relating to the desired output format of a data message. This input data relating to the desired format of an output data message may be data relating to features of a legacy data-receive software package that will receive edited decoded-out message data from the data collection device. The program builder program builds a set of data editing instructions based on the input data, and transmits the set of data editing instructions to a data collection device. The data collection device, operating in accordance with the message data editing program, interprets and executes the transmitted set of data editing instructions to change the format of decoded-out message data so that the decoded-out message data is in a format specified by a programmer-user.
While the set of data editing instructions are conveniently developed using a program builder program which builds the set of instructions based on user-input data relating to the format of the desired output message, the program builder program in one embodiment can operate to enable a program write mode. In a program write mode, the program builder program aids a programmer-user in developing a set of data editing instructions by displaying the set of instructions presently being written by a programmer-user.
In a further aspect of the invention, highly advanced data editing instructions, such as conditional-type instructions are made available to a programmer-user for use in developing data-editing routines. A data collection device according to the invention is made so that intermediate result message data messages can be reported to a buffer memory location, so that the intermediate result message data message can be readily subjected to a subsequent data editing instruction data editing messages.
These and other details and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment hereinbelow.